gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chivalry Warfare
'Chivalry Warfare '''is a game developed by TGI and Tornbanner Studios based on Tornbanner's Chivalry series.The publisher is Digital Legends,the one that developed Respawnables.The classes had been increased and a bit is changed Synopsis Two orders known as Grimmbane and Langet is attacking each other with massive forces.Now it's an all out war between the two orders and you decide who will win Gameplay Similar to those of the Chivalry series.The player chooses the classes from Chivalry Deadliest Warrior.Although the classes of the Chivalry Medieval Warfare now has been inserted to the Knight class.The player also chooses the weapon.All weapons are needed to be unlocked by leveling up or finishing a mission.Missions appear when the tutorials are done.Multiplayer Online also has missions.Each missions earns you Honor Points.Honor points are basically ranking points.The Honor points makes you go into the global ranking of the players around the world.In single player,you face against bots with a settable environment.In Online,you face against players around the world.Online mode has more Honor points to gain than single player. There is also stamina.Stamina is used to attack.If it depletes you are stunned briefly until stamina recovers 25% Tutorials Single Player #Learn the basics of the game #Learn how to defend yourself #Learn about attacks #Learn about missions #Learn about objectives Online #Learn about joining a match #Learn about Honor Points #Learn about teammates #Learn about Teamwork Classes It will include the original classes of Chivalry Deadliest Warrior and Chivalry Medieval Warfare but inserted to the Knight class.Here is the picture of the original classes Chivalry.jpg|All of the original classes Chiv vikings.jpg|Vikings Chiv spartan.jpg|Spartans Chiv pirate.jpg|Pirate Chiv knight.jpg|Knight Chiv ninja.jpg|Ninja Chiv samurai and knight.jpg|Samurai and Knight New Classes Templar The Templar class resembles a mixture between the Knight class and Viking class.Both can deal quite high damage while have an average protection.The Templar class is a formidable class against light opponents.But the armor can't really do good against ranged attacks.Equips a Broadsword as a main weapon and a Turkish Mace as a secondary. Roman Centurion The Centurion is a squad based class.Effective at dealing enemies with teammates aside.But horrible at single combat.Especially against large groups.But the defensive orientations can make him survive.Equips a Spatha as main and Pillum as secondary Shaolin Monk The Shaolin Monk is an agile class even outrunning the Ninja.Although they have no armor or protection their high speed and great weapon can keep up with the battle.Equips a Jian as main and Throwing Knives as secondary Conquistador The 2nd modern warrior to be introduced after the pirate.These Spanish conquerors were tougher than the pirate in matters of armor and melee but it has less weapons.They had armor nearly as good as the Knight's but makes them slower than the Pirate.Their only firearm,the Arquebus is arguably can kill a knight in some shots.Equips Espada Ropera as main and Alabarda as secondary Apache Another type of speed based class.The Apache has a mixture of modern and ancient weapons.They had nice weapons to beat up armored enemies,weakening their armor.They also have firearms at their disposals.Equips the Iron Knife as main and War Club as secondary Jaguar The Aztec Jaguar is a mildly protected fast class.It has much more armor than the other speed based classes.But the weapons make horrible choice against armored enemies.But against soft targets they are strong.Equips the Tecpatl as main and Maquahuitl as secondary Minuteman The Minuteman is a run and gun class.Using firearms while uses the speed like scouts.Their melee is also superior.But leaves them vulnernable.Best using firearms.Equips Colichemarde as main and Long Rifle as secondary. Gladiator They are not meant to be a fast class.....but they have substantial amount of health rather than armor and toughness.Their stamina is a lot.It depletes very less and takes damage so easy that one hit has a chance to get an insta kill.They have an ability to gain more honor points.Use this to get into one of the tops in global ranking!Equips Cestus as main and Sica as secondary Musketeer The Musketeer is a balanced class.Well all around for beginners.They also possess firearms while having small assortments of melee weapons.Also it has nice armor.Equips a Rapier as main and Flintlock Musket as secondary Rajput The Rajput is an unordinary class that can inflict serious damage if both secondary and main were used while attacing multiple enemies.The armor can't stop ranged attacks but melee is very good while defending against melee was good.Also includes a shield called Dhaal.Equips a Gurj mace as main and Katar as secondary Zande The Zande is unarmored yet aggressive and fast.They excels in assaults and frontal attacks with high speed.the lack of armor makes them almost gets one hit kill every time.However,the weapons are very deadly and can inflict debuffs effectively.Also includes a Wicker shield called the Kube.The Kube is light to carry and has decent defense.Equips a Makraka as main and Makrigga as secondary. Immortal The Persian Immortal is a unique class that has a trait.The trait is that it has two health bars instead of one.But at the cost of the respawn time which became 7 seconds.They are traditionally weak because of their weapon's age.But it can rival the Spartans like in the Thermopylae.They use the scale armor,an early armor that is composed of leather and bronze plus a tunic below the armor along with a wicker shied called Gerron.Gerron isn't really protective.But when used as a weapon it is incredibly light and powerful.Equiips Achicanaes as main and Sagaris as secondary.Their ranged attacks are also well marked. Strelet The Russian Strelet is an inconsiderably nearly overpowered unit.It posseses only one but devastating firearm,the PIschal.It also has an overpowered gigantic axe called Bardiche.They have mild armor but slow moving.Uses chainmail as armor.Equips the Sablia as main and Bearded Axe as secondary Landsknecht German mercenaries that has simple armor and powerful melee.Much of their melee take up spaces of a spear.They has the Flintlock Musket as ranged but what is powerful is the Zweihander.A Germanic giant Excalibur like blade that has a range of a Sarissa.Made of Iron.The range of their weapons make a dominant space but makes them slow when using.Equips the Katzbalger as main and Crossbow as secondary DW Apache.jpg|Apache DW Aztec.jpg|Jaguar DW centurion.jpg|Centurion DW Gladiator.jpg|Gladiator Conquistador.jpg|Conquistador Minuteman.jpg|Minuteman 180px-AC1-Templar-Knight.png|Templar Shao monk.jpg|Shaolin Monk DW Musketeer.jpg|Musketeer DWRajput.jpg|Rajput DW Zande.jpg|Zande DW Immortal.jpg|Immortal Strelet.jpg|Strelet Landsknecth.jpg|Landsknecht Zombie Mode In Zombie Mode you will have +2 health bars for all classes so it'll be 3 health bars except Immortal's perk so he will have 4 health bars.During this mode you can choose what mode in the game you want.Such as TDM,CTL or Domination.But unlike the ordinary mode,if you are decapitated you still can walk or fight.Except you rely on hearing so you will just see in black and white and sees the enemy's outerline.Losing a leg will result a slow movement. Taunts Taunting an enemy will result you gain more XP and Honor Points.But leaves you vulnernable.But if Taunting is failed by an enemy,no XP or HP will be awarded.This is an example of a taunt : ''"For Honor and Glory!" ( Knight Class) Graphics As mentioned above in the Zombie mode it is a realistic game.So there will be a lot of Blood and Gore.Heads can fling away limbs can be removed and much more other things to do!When the enemy is dead you still can beat it up and makes them disgusting in blood.Here is some of the graphics shown off. Chiv knight 3.jpg|A dead Knight Chiv Knight 4.jpg|A Templar hit by an arrow in the neck Chiv 1.jpg|A Strelet's head flinged off with the alternate costume Chiv 2.jpg|A Bloodied Scimitar and a Bloodied Templar Kill Spree Kill Spree mode is a mode where you choose a class and must kill as much as enemy as you can.You can only do it alone.But in online you can do it with other players.The more enemy you kill the more HP and XPs you can get. Category:PC Games Category:TGI Category:2014 video games Category:First-Person Category:Steam Games Category:Medeval